James Norrington
James Norrington (1700In Jack Sparrow - Le colpe del padre viene rivelato che James Norrington è di dieci anni più giovane di Jack Sparrow (nato del 1690). - Oceano Atlantico, agosto 1729) era un ufficiale prima della Royal Navy Britannica per poi venire promosso al rango di commodoro e poi ammiraglio della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. Fedele alla patria, a re Giorgio II e ai suoi cari, James Norrington prestava attenzione verso gli altri prima di lui stesso, osservava con impegno la legge anche se talvolta trasgrediva per aiutare i suoi amici più cari e garantirgli la salvezza. Figlio del noto ammiraglio Lawrence Norrington, James era diventato membro della Royal Navy dapprima come tenente di servizio a bordo della HMS'' Dauntless'', la nave ammiraglia della flotta britannica di Port Royal, nei Caraibi. Tra i suoi viaggi scortò il nuovo governatore di Port Royal Weatherby Swann e sua figlia Elizabeth dall'Inghilterra alla Giamaica. Otto anni più tardi, dopo essere stato promosso a vari ranghi militari grazie alle sue campagne contro la pirateria per liberare le rotte commerciali del Mar dei Caraibi, ricevette il titolo di Commodoro di Port Royal. Lo stesso giorno sostenne l'assalto del porto da parte dei pirati di Barbossa, in cui fu rapita Elizabeth, la figlia del governatore, di cui lui era da sempre innamorato. Abilitò la Marina alle ricerche in tutto il Mar dei Caraibi e alla fine riuscì a trovarla, inoltre catturò i pirati di Barbossa con la collaborazione di Jack Sparrow. Si mosse poi ad inseguire Sparrow, che era scappato, in tutto l'oceano fino al Mediterraneo. Qui fu sorpreso da un tifone così la sua spedizione fallì. Un anno dopo si arruolò, assieme ad Elizabeth Swann, nella ciurma di Jack Sparrow a bordo della Perla Nera, alla ricerca del forziere fantasma di Davy Jones, che anche Lord Cutler Beckett, comandante della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali e nuova autorità di Port Royal, stava cercando. Norrington rubò il cuore di Davy Jones a Sparrow e lo portò così a Beckett, riottenendo così il grado di ammiraglio agli ordini della Compagnia. Volendo aiutare Elizabeth, catturata dall'Olandese Volante, ora al servizio della Compagnia, non volendo che fosse impiccata come pirata, la aiutò ad evadere finendo così ucciso da Sputafuoco Bill Turner che era a guardia dei prigionieri. Egli compare nei primi tre episodi della saga di Pirati dei Caraibi in cui è interpretato da Jack Davenport. Biografia 'Passato' James Norrington, nato presumibilmente nel 1700, era il figlio dell'ammiraglio Lawrence Norrington. Verso i cinque o sei anni James seguì suo padre in una missione con lo scopo di catturare il Capitano Edward Teague, Pirata Nobile e custode del Codice Piratesco. Nel mezzo di una caotica battaglia che si verifica quando Teague e il suo equipaggio vengono a salvare Jack Sparrow, il figlio di Teague, dalla nave di Lawrence, James fu buttato in mare e Teague lo salvò. Lawrence considerò un'umiliazione il fatto che suo figlio era stato salvato da un pirata, dicendo perfino che avrebbe preferito vedere suo figlio affogare piuttosto che essere salvato da un pirata. Questo evento segnò per sempre la vita del giovane James. 'Nella Royal Navy Britannica' .]] James entrò in seguito nella Royal Navy Britannica. Durante i suoi anni di servizio egli si dimostrò sempre un uomo gentile e raffinato. Mostrò grande rispetto per i suoi colleghi. Lui era completamente devoto alla Marina Britannica e nutriva un grande odio per i pirati, decidendo di estinguere la pirateria nel Mar dei Caraibi. Tenente Nel 1720 James era un giovane tenente fu posto a lavorare a bordo della HMS'' Dauntless'' di ritorno dall'Inghilterra verso Port Royal portando a bordo il governatore Weatherby Swann e sua figlia Elizabeth Swann. Quando Gibbs dice a Elizabeth di non cantare canzoni sui pirati, James interviene e fa tornare Gibbs al suo posto. Poi James afferma che un giorno ogni uomo che vive sotto una bandiera pirata avrà ciò che merita: l'essere impiccato. Poi interviene il governatore Weatherby Swann che fa tornare Norrington al suo posto. In seguito Norrington e il resto dell'equipaggio recuperano un ragazzo che stava in acqua: Will Turner per poi vedere una nave mercantile in fiamme. Norrington ordina allora ai suoi uomini di cercare il relitto della nave e non si accorge della ''Perla Nera'' che se ne stava andando. Commodoro di Port Royal (1728) Promozione ''' Nel 1728, otto anni dopo, James Norrington diventò capitano dellHMS Interceptor'' e grazie al suo servizio ottenne il rango di commodoro. La cerimonia della sua promozione avviene nel forte di Port Royal dove si raduna una grande folla. Durante la cerimonia, il governatore Swann regala a Norrington una elegante spada da cerimonia come dono per la promozione. Tra la folla, c'è anche Elizabeth Swann, con cui Norrington ha instaurato un rapporto di amicizia negli ultimi otto anni. Dopo la cerimonia, James rivela a Elizabeth che l'unica cosa che lui non ha ottenuto è un matrimonio con una donna. Quindi Norrington vuole chiedere a Elizabeth di sposarlo. Elizabeth sembra vinta dalla sua proposta (ma in realtà non riusciva a respirare a causa del corsetto troppo stretto) e cade giù dal forte. Dopo che James si accorge di ciò, raduna i suoi uomini e si dirige al porto dove scopre che Elizabeth è stata salvata dal pirata Jack Sparrow. Norrington, essendo Jack un pirata, ordina a Gillette di metterlo ai ferri ma Jack prende Elizabeth in ostaggio e si fa consegnare i suoi effetti (cioè pistola, bussola e cappello) da Norrington. Poi Jack fugge e Norrington ordina ai suoi uomini di catturarlo. In seguito Norrington riesce a catturare Jack nella bottega di John Brown, il fabbro della città. Il pirata, infatti, era stato tramortito con una bottiglia dal signor Brown. L'attacco della Perla Nera e il rapimento di Elizabeth Swann Quella notte Port Royal viene attaccata dalla Perla Nera e gli uomini di James combattono valorosamente. Durante l'assedio James ordina al governatore Weatherby Swann di barricarsi nel suo ufficio così da salvarsi. La città viene sopraffatta ed Elizabeth viene catturata. Il giorno dopo James e i suoi uomini formulano un piano per localizzare la Perla Nera, ma senza successo. Will Turner prova a unirsi a James, ma fallendo. In seguito Will libera Jack di prigione e prendono possesso dell'HMS Dauntless. Quando James se ne accorge lui e i suoi uomini vanno sulla nave per poi scoprire che Jack e Will sono saliti sull'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. Allora James decide di distruggere l'Interceptor con i cannoni ma scopre che Jack ha messo fuori uso il timone della nave. Alla fine Norrington è costretto ad ammettere le capacità di Sparrow. Il recupero di Elizabeth Tuttavia James non si arrende e dopo aver fatto riparare l'HMS Dauntless parte con tre obiettivi: salvare Elizabeth, recuperare l'Interceptor e catturare Jack Sparrow. In seguito Norrington vede un segnale di fuoco provenire da un'isola deserta. In seguito lui recupera Elizabeth e Jack e pone Jack sotto arresto. Nonostante le proteste di Elizabeth, James rifiuta di andare all'Isla de Muerta per salvare Will Turner in quanto è diventato un pirata. James accetta di farlo quando Elizabeth gli chiede di salvare Will come dono di nozze e James accetta la proposta di Elizabeth e ordina a Jack di condurli all'Isla de Muerta. Battaglia sulla HMS'' Dauntless'' Una volta arrivati all'Isla de Muerta, James Norrington non è contento della situazione. Anche se Norrington accetta il consiglio di Jack Sparrow di restare fuori dalla grotta per evitare un'imboscata, lui non ha alcuna intenzione di fare ciò che Sparrow dice. Norrington resta con i suoi uomini a bordo di una scialuppa con altri suoi uomini su altre scialuppe lasciando il controllo dell'HMS Dauntless a Gillette. Proprio per questo motivo Norrington non si accorge che la ciurma maledetta della Perla Nera ha attaccato il suo equipaggio e solo dopo che uno dei suoi uomini riesce a suonare la campana della nave Norrington capisce che è successo qualcosa. Norrington e i suoi uomini tornano quindi sulla Dauntless e Norrington ingaggia battaglia con Koehler. Poi nel momento preciso in cui Will Turner e Jack Sparrow riescono a spezzare la maledizione, James trafigge Koehler con la sua spada, uccidendolo. Norrington annuncia che la Dauntless è loro e i suoi uomini celebrano la vittoria. La condanna a morte di Jack Sparrow In seguito James Norrington torna con i suoi uomini a Port Royal dove Jack Sparrow viene condannato a morte per pirateria. Norrington in persina presiede l'esecuzione di Jack al forte di Port Royal e quando Will si appresta a liberare Jack, Elizabeth distrae Norrington fingendo di svenire. Poi Norrington interviene e Jack si libera grazie a Will. Quando loro due arrivano sugli spalti del forte dove vengono fermati dai soldati britannici. Poi Elizabeth interviene schierandosi dalla parte di Will e Norrington capisce che Elizabeth è innamorata di Will. Norrington accetta ciò e dopo che Jack Sparrow cade dal forte lui augura a Will e a Elizabeth per buona fortuna e gli consegna la spada forgiata dallo stesso Will. Poi Gillette chiede a James cosa devono fare con Jack e lui gli dice che gli possono anche dare un giorno di vantaggio. Poi James esce di scena con i suoi uomini. La rovina ''' '''L'inseguimento della ''Perla Nera '' Il giorno seguente, James Norrington, dopo aver consegnato le sue dimissioni a commodoro, si lancia a bordo della HMS'' Dauntless'' all'inseguimento di Jack Sparrow, ora a bordo della Perla Nera. A causa della velocità della Perla, Norrigton non riesce a catturare subito i pirati, tuttavia li insegue per tutto l'Oceano Atlantico e poi nel Mar Mediterraneo fino a Tripoli (Libia) dove e rimane coinvolto in un uragano. Essendo vicino a catturare Sparrow, decide di attraversare l'uragano. Tuttavia l'uragano fece affondare la HMS'' Dauntless'', il cui equipaggio parte perisce nel naufragio e parte, tra cui anche James, riesce a salvarsi raggiungendo le coste a nuoto. La caduta in disgrazia Caduto ormai in disgrazia James abbandona il suo posto della Marina Britannica e fugge. Inoltre quando Cutler Beckett arriva a Port Royal dice che anche James Norrington deve essere arrestato per aver contribuito alla fuga di Jack Sparrow. Durante questo periodo Norrington cambia drasticamente: inizia a bere, indossa ancora il suo vestito da commodoro ma ora in stracci. Nella ciurma di Jack Sparrow (1729) James Norrington compare a Tortuga nel 1729 quando Gibbs inizia a reclutare uomini per la ciurma di Jack Sparrow (ma in realtà da offrire a Davy Jones come compenso per l'anima di Jack) in una taverna. Poi James cerca si sparare Jack ma viene fermato dai suoi uomini e allora inizia una rissa. La rissa termina con Elizabeth Swann (travestita da uomo) che fa perdere i sensi a Norrington colpendolo con una bottiglia. Poi James viene gettato nel fango da alcuni uomini per essere poi soccorso da Elizabeth. Capitan Sparrow riesce a persuadere la ragazza a salpare con lui alla ricerca del leggendario forziere fantasma che, secondo la leggenda, conterrebbe il cuore ancora pulsante di Davy Jones, il capitano dell'Olandese Volante, la nave fantasma su cui Will Turner è prigioniero. James, che non crede all'esistenza di Davy Jones né tanto meno a quella del forziere, tenta di dissuadere Elizabeth dal salpare con i pirati, ma quando la ragazza è decisa si imbarca a anche lui a bordo della Perla Nera. .]] Durante il viaggio a bordo della ''Perla Nera, James Norrington viene costretto a lavorare come un mozzo svolgendo lavori forzati come lavare il ponte della nave. James ascolta una conversazione tra Sparrow ed Elizabeth e viene a sapere che Jack è in possesso di lettere di marca firmate da Re Giorgio II in persona e da Lord Cuter Beckett che garantiranno un perdono per tutti i reati. Durante la navigazione, James parla spesso con Elizabeth, mettendola in guardia dicendole di non credere a ciò che le dice Jack Sparrow riguardo al forziere e a come Will sia finito a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. L'Isla Cruces e Jack Sparrow combattono per ottenere la chiave del forziere fantasma a Isla Cruces.]] La Perla Nera arriva poi a Isla Cruces, il luogo dove si trova il forziere che contiene il cuore di Jones. James è tra i membri della ciurma che scendono a terra insieme a Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, Pintel e Ragetti. Una volta trovato il forziere, arriva Will Turner. Lui, James e Jack iniziano a combattere per ottenere il forziere e la sua chiave in quanto ognuno di loro ha uno scopo diverso: James vuole consegnare il forziere a Cutler Beckett così da riottenere la sua vecchia vita. La situazione viene poi complicata dall'arrivo della [[Ciurma dell'Olandese Volante|ciurma dell'Olandese Volante]], anch'essa sull'isola per avere il forziere. In seguito James trova e prende le lettere di marca e il cuore di Davy Jones in un vaso contenente terra sulla barca con cui hanno raggiunto l'isola approfittando di un momento di distrazione di Sparrow. Intanto la ciurma dell'Olandese incalza e James, fingendo di sacrificarsi per i compagni, afferra il forziere, in realtà vuoto e scappa con i mostri alle calcagna per permettere agli altri di scappare. Norrington viene inseguito dalla ciurma dell'Olandese ma cade a terra. James viene poi minacciato da Hadras e lascia il forziere alla ciurma dell'Olandese per poi fuggire. Ritorno a Port Royal il cuore di Davy Jones.]] Poco dopo, James trova su una spiaggia opposta dell'isola una vecchia scialuppa sulla quale si imbarca. Il giorno seguente, viene intercettato da una nave della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali che, dopo averlo ripescato, accompagna a Port Royal. Qui, James consegna a Lord Cutler Beckett le lettere di marca (che sarebbero spettate a Jack Sparrow) firmate da lui stesso, garantendosi così l'annullamento del suo mandato d'arresto. Inoltre, Norrington consegna a Beckett il cuore ancora pulsante di Davy Jones. Per ricompensarlo, Beckett lo promuove al grado di ammiraglio della armata della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Nella Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali (1729) Ammiraglio dell'armata di Lord Beckett .]] James Norrington ha riottenuto la sua vita iniziando a lavorare per Beckett ma inizia man mano a ricredersi su questa sua decisione. Lord Cutler Beckett promuove James Norrington al rango di Ammiraglio della Compagnia inglese delle Indie orientali. Poi Beckett fa consegnare a Norrington la stessa spada che aveva da commodoro. E con essa, Norrington aiuta l'armata di Beckett durante l guerra contro la pirateria. Dopo che Lord Beckett rimane insoddisfatto del fatto che Davy Jones uccida tutte le sue prede senza lasciare neanche un sopravvissuto da poter interrogare, pone James Norrington a comando dell'''Olandese Volante''. Inoltre decide anche di portare il cuore di Davy Jones a bordo in modo tale da piegare Jones ai voleri della Compagnia. Gli uomini di Norrington sorvegliano costantemente il cuore con dei piccoli cannoni nel caso in cui la ciurma di Jones provi ad impossessarsene. Attacco all'''Empress ''e il ricongiungimento con Elizabeth Dopo la fuga di Jack Sparrow dall'HMS'' Endeavour'', la nave di Cutler Beckett, Beckett ordina all'Olandese Volante di rintracciare la Empress, la nave del pirata Sao Feng. Norrington guida la squadra di abbordaggio e a bordo incontra Elizabeth Swann. Norrington è felice di sapere che Elizabeth è ancora viva, ma lei non riesce a perdonarlo perché ora si è alleato con gli assassini di suo padre. Norrington rimane scioccato da ciò dicendo che non lo sapeva. Poi James si propone di far dormire Elizabeth nei suoi alloggi ma lei preferisce essere rinchiusa in cella con il suo equipaggio. Norrington supplica Elizabeth di credere al fatto che lui non sapeva delle atrocità fatte compiere da Beckett, ma lei non lo ascolta. Norrington allora decide di tornare sui suoi passi. La morte Mentre Elizabeth e la sua ciurma stanno in prigione, Norrington li libera affermando di aver scelto una parte. Dopo aver raggiunto la corda che tiene legato l'Empress all'Olandese Volante James aiuta la ciurma a fuggire. Elizabeth gli propone di andare con loro. Prima che le possa rispondere dalla cima del ponte compare Sputafuoco Bill Turner e si accinge a raggiungere Norrington. James promette a Elizabeth che la raggiungerà e, dopo averla baciata per la prima ed ultima volta, la convince ad affrettarsi ad andare sulla Empress. Proprio allora sopraggiunge Sputafuoco Bill Turner che dice che i prigionieri non devono fuggire allora da l'allarme che i prigionieri stanno scappando. Vedendo che Elizabeth sta tornando da lui, James spara alla corda così da separare le due navi e facendo finire in mare Elizabeth e gli altri membri della sua ciurma che si stavano ancora arrampicando. .]] Allora Sputafuoco Bill Turner approfitta del momento di distrazione di James Norrington e lo trafigge con la sua spada. Elizabeth lo vede ed è disperata per lui ma è comunque costretta a fuggire. Subito dopo sopraggiunge Davy Jones con la sua ciurma. Mentre la ciurma va alla cabina del capitano Jones chiede a Norrington se teme la morte. Norrington non gli risponde e lo trafigge con la sua spada prima di spirare. Jones considera questa azione come un no e poi si toglie la spada dal corpo e decide di usarla per sé. Non si sa che cosa sia successo al corpo di James Norrington dopo la sua morte. Personalità e descrizione '''Personalità e carattere' James Norrington era un ufficiale leale e fedele al Regno di Gran Bretagna. Per lui, la patria e la Royal Navy venivano prima di tutto. Nobile, galante, gentile e disposto a sacrificare anche la propria felicità per un bene più grande, James per la maggior parte della sua vita ebbe un unico obbiettivo: liberare il Mar dei Caraibi della presenza dei pirati. Negli ultimi mesi di vita, tuttavia, James scoprì però presto che la giustizia non si trovava sempre sotto la stessa bandiera in particolar modo dopo essere finito agli ordini di Lord Cutler Beckett. Norrington era un uomo coraggioso e disponibile con gli amici quanto inflessibile con i nemici. Per molti anni James fu devoto ed innamorato di Elizabeth Swann, la figlia di Weatherby Swann, governatore di Port Royal, riuscendo a dichiararsi e a chiedere alla ragazza di sposarlo per poi però essere deluso quando questa rivelerà a Norrington i suoi sentimenti per il fabbro William Turner Jr.. Sconsolato ma rispettoso della decisione della ragazza, Norrington serbò invidia e odio nei confronti di Turner per molto tempo e decise che l'unico modo per scappare da quella delusione fosse proprio allontanarsi da Elizabeth e da Port Royal partendo alla caccia del pirata Jack Sparrow. Egli inseguì il pirata per tutto l'Atlantico, fino a quando commise l'errore fatale di navigare attraverso un uragano. James si dimise dalla Marina per la sua follia e divenne un ubriaco squattrinato. Nei mesi di assenza dalla Royal Navy, Norrington sognava un giorno di potersi vendicare di Sparrow e redimere la propria vita riottenendo la reputazione e il prestigio di un tempo. Quando consegnò il cuore di Davy Jones a Cutler Beckett, questo lo ricompensò promuovendolo al rango di Ammiraglio dell'armata della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Tuttavia, Norrington finì per rimpiangere la sua decisione di unirsi alla Compagnia dopo aver appreso della morte del governatore Swann per mano di Beckett. Alla fine rinunciò a tutto, compresa la sua vita, per aiutare Elizabeth a fuggire dall'Olandese Volante. Poco prima di morire James infilzò Davy Jones con la sua spada per mostrare a Jones che non aveva paura della morte. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * James Norrington è stato interpretato da Jack Davenport in La Maledizione della Prima Luna, La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e Ai Confini del Mondo. In italiano è stato doppiato da Danilo de Girolamo. *James Norrington viene menzionato nel videogioco ''Kingdom Hearts II''.'' Infatti nel forte di Port Royal ci sono dei cannoni e ci sono delle note su questi cannoni. Tali note dicono che questi cannoni devono essere usati in caso di attacco da parte dei pirati e sono firmate dal commodoro Norrigton. *Nel commento di ''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna, gli scrittori dicono che Norrington possiede una spada e che inizialmente sarebbe dovuto essere uno degli antagonisti e che si sarebbe alleato con Hector Barbossa ma quest'idea fu poi usata per il secondo film, alla fine del quale infatti Norrington passa dalla parte di Lord Cutler Beckett. *James Norrington appare in molte scene inedite di La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e di Ai Confini del Mondo. Norrington appare in "Lavoro manuale" dove lavora a bordo della Perla Nera, "Salvataggio" dove Elizabeth Swann spiega la storia dell'Isla Cruces, "La mappa è finita" dove viene mostrato cosa accade dopo che Norrington consegna a Beckett le lettere di marca e il cuore di Davy Jones: Beckett consegna a Norrington la sua spada e lo promuove al rango di ammiraglio. In una scena eliminata del terzo film Norrington impedisce al governatore Swann di pugnalare il cuore di Davy Jones, al quale Jones aveva detto che sua figlia era morta. *Nella sceneggiatura originale di Terry Rossio per Pirati dei Caraibi 5, Norrington sarebbe dovuto apparire in una delle allucinazioni di Jack SparrowPirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio. Uno schizzo preparatorio di James Norrington come fantasma venne realizzato dall'artista Didier Konings. *Nella trama di The Guardians of Windward Cove, il primo numero della serie di libri a fumetti Pirates of the Caribbean di Joe Books Ltd Norrington viene erroneamente indicato come ammiraglio, mentre in realtà possiede il grado di commodoro. Norrington venne promosso al rango di ammiraglio da Cutler Beckett durante la guerra contro la pirateria. Apparizioni * Jack Sparrow - Le colpe del padre * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna (prima apparizione) * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma * Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo Fumetti * Di Jack ci fidiamo! * Il cuore del bucaniere! (non canonica) * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma'' (romanzo grafico) * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo'' (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo (videogioco) * LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco Note e fonti de:James Norrington en:James Norrington es:James Norrington fr:James Norrington pl:James Norrington ru:Джеймс Норрингтон Categoria:Personaggi di Pirati dei Caraibi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Gran Bretagna Categoria:Royal Navy Britannica Categoria:Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali